womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Fay Lovsky
Fay Lovsky , stage name of Fay Luyendijk ( Leiden , September 11 1955 ) is a Dutch singer and composer . The single "Christmas Was A Friend Of Mine" was her first hit. She plays several instruments, including theremin and musical saw . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography *2 Instruments and opportunity formations *3 Discography **3.1 Albums **3.2 Singles *4 External links Biography [ edit ] Fay Lovsky is the daughter of medical Willem Luyendijk (1917-1995) and Tonny Luyendijk-Elshout (1921-2012). During her school at the Stedelijk Gymnasium Leiden Fay Luyendijk performed in cafes with songs of Joni Mitchell and Simon and Garfunkel . On the Gerrit Rietveld Academy , she studied graphic and audiovisual design. During this study, she made several films for television quiz for Two Twelve , the VARA . With this earned money she bought a Revox A77 tape recorder . Like the artists 10cc (which she greatly admires), Todd Rundgren and Van Dyke Parks, she learned this all her own music to record the sound-on-sound technology. Here what was recorded on one track with a new signal (voice, instrument) was dubbed on the other track. Thus, in mono rail to rail "ping-pong". In 1980, Sound on Sound is also the title of her first album. The English singer Jona Lewie ("Stop the Cavalry") had helped her with the production. Her on this album by 1000 Idiots Records invented name "Fay Lovesick" changed them as soon as possible in Fay Lovsky. In 1981 Fay appeared Lovsky's second album Confetti . The single "Christmas Was A Friend Of Mine" became her first hit. In 1982 Fay, was partly due to the success of Confetti anEdison awarded. The following year origami the next album and in 1985 was the fourth album is already a fact: Cinema . In 1986 Fay Lovsky joined The Magnificent Seven , including Henny Vrienten and Joost Belinfante . This band, which existed from 1986 to 1991, played film and TV classics and recorded an album: The Best of the Worst . Furthermore granted Fay also collaborate in La Grande Parade , a compilation album of the exhibition at the Stedelijk Museum in Amsterdam. In 1992, the album was released Jopo MoNo in which she collaborated with cartoonist Joost Swarte . Furthermore, of The Beau Hunks CD The Beau Hunks Play the Original Laurel & Hardy Music released, which Fay Lovsky the tenth track sang: "I wake up with a song." In 1993 played Fay's "The Veggies' in varying occupation as solid musical interlude in a radio program Hanneke Groenteman . In addition, a second CD of The Beau Hunks Play the Original Laurel & Hardy Music . Fay this is the 25th track "I dreamed I dwelt in Marble Halls" listen: first with the musical saw and then vocally. In 1994 Fay Lovsky founded the group "La Bande Dessinee" on which she then recorded two albums on CD in 1996 Fay & Lovsky la Bande Dessinee in 1997 Numbers . This resulted in such a renewed interest in the singer that her "vinyl" (lp) repertoire again, but this time on CD, was released. In 1997 she sang the song "You invented me" from the album Fool's Tango from the Dutch band Red & Nighthawks at the Diner . In 2000 Fay Lovsky received a Golden Harp . She also released her first English-speaking album, entitled Private road . She also joined the 'Ukulele Club de Paris ", again teaming up with Dominique Cravic. Two years later, her album Maze of Mirrors and in 2003 she performed with guitarist Pat Metheny at the North Sea Jazz Festival and she and appeared on the traveling festival Parade . In 2005 Fay composed the soundtrack for the film Le Mystère de la Tour Eiffel (1928) and she also designed the accompanying "soundscape" with audio clips specially recorded before in Paris. In 2006 Fay Lovsky joined the company of OMFO, the stage name from her Russian friend German Popov. She also toured with Les Primitifs du Futur by the United States and wrote music for cartoons. In 2010 Fay sang (as a contribution) texts of children from earlier in the CD Ozewiezewoze . Furthermore, she earned her share of the specially composed soundtrack to the film The Adventures of Mr. West in the land of the Bolsheviks(1924), conducted on January 29, 2011 by the Metropole Orchestra at the International Film Festival Rotterdam . In an appearance on March 23, 2011, in the television program The World Keeps Turning , sang Fay Lovsky (partially) "Just like this train" by Joni Mitchell , the singer with whom, as I said, has been inspired in her teens. On September 4, 2011 Fay sang the same song in its entirety, during a performance of artists in the Melkweg in Amsterdam. Furthermore, 2011 was anyway a busy year for her. So they worked on the musical accompaniment of Jip and Janneke, the Mjoeziekul , a production of the firm Rieks Swarte. She also sang on December 15, 2011 during a benefit auction for the Boerhaave Museum in Leiden. From February / April 2012 to Fay played with opera star Claron McFadden and international cabaret Sven Ratzke do production Threepenny Blues , where the music of Kurt Weill is the thread. Instruments and facilities formations [ edit ] Since 1998 Fay Fay plays include musical saw and ukulele in the French "jazzy" folk group Les Primitifs du Futur Dominique Cravic and the American cartoonist Robert Crumb, who also previously had the printing of both The Beau Hunks CDs illustrations provided. Also another special instrument she plays for a long time: The theremin , electronic musical instrument in 1919 in what was just in the Soviet Union "gerevolueerde" Russia was invented. Fay Lovsky occurs on occasion. Along with singer-guitarist Arthur Ebeling Other occasion formations are, for example, which, together with. Bassist and guitarist Jet Stevens Laurens Joensen , who under the name Fay did EKO trio include the "Broom Closet-tour". The plans for the resumption of which have already been realized! 2013 . The Ocobar group, whose musicians Cok van Vuuren and brothers Rob and Bart Wijtman part. Cok van Vuuren also played in "La Bande Dessinee" and Rob Wijtman joined us in "Lovsky", the band with which Fay albums Own Path and Maze of Mirrors are included. On September 3, 2011 Fay came with Ocobar in Rotterdam, where she celebrates the Kilima Hawaiians brought. Discography [ edit ] Albums [ edit ] *1980 Sound On Sound ' *1981 'Confetti' *1983 "Origami" *1985 'Cinema' *1990 Opus # Zoo '(as a guest with Fodor Quintet) *1992 Jopo in Mono '(with cartoonist Joost Swarte) *1996 " Fay Lovsky & La Bande Dessinee ' *1997 Numbers (with La Bande Dessinee ) *1999 The Music From 'Small And Sofie Lange Wapper' *1999 The Music From 'Puppy' *2000 'Own Way': Fay's own first Dutch sung album. *2000 'Live' ('Business', with Wigbert van Lierde ) *2002 "Maze of Mirrors' *2004 "Erik the Land of Insects" (radio play to the story of Godfried Bomans , with music by Fay Lovsky ) *2008 "Grief is three socks' (with Harrie Jekkers , texts by Koos Meinderts ) *2010 'Ozewiezewoze' "Fay Lovsky sings for the little ones." (Incidentally, she noticed personally that this CD was not a project of its own, and that they therefore these songs as a contribution was sung.) Singles [ edit ] *1980 'Party Time' (as Fay Lovesick) *1981 Christmas Was A Friend Of Mine ' *1981 Maggie ' *1982 Automatic Pilot ' *1983 'Do not Feed The Animals' *1983 Excerpts From The Forthcoming Album 'Origami' (Promo) *1983 "One More Time" / "Sugar Me Sam ' *1983 'Ramon' *1985 The Pen Is The Mightiest Weapon ' *1986 Goodnight Galileo ' *1996 "Bad Continuity (La Bande Dessinee ) *1996 "Unfinished Business" (with La Bande Dessinee ) *1997 "I Do not Care" (with La Bande Dessinee ) *1997 "Talking Talking Talking ' *1999 "WEEKEND" (by Arling & Cameron ) *2000 "My Calendar" (from album 'Own Path') *2000 "All the songs on the radio" (from album 'Own Path') *2002 "Been There" (as Lovsky ) Category:1955 births